


One More Step

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Caedus's thoughts in those final moments with his aunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Step

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Murder

It was easy, to take the final step, Caedus knew. The dart was in hand, his aunt completely at his mercy. One more push along the quest to power, all in this moment. 

Caedus never hesitated, not as she had, torn by his illusion of Ben.

As he walked away, her words ringing in his ears, the Sith Lord took them as confirmation he was on the right path. Palpatine had been weak, but he would rise even higher, and hold the galaxy to his will.

Her death would bring the others to him.

And he would kill them all.


End file.
